


Good Day At Little Lawrence

by KupKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KupKat/pseuds/KupKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will try to go back and fix errors soon! Sorry</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good Day At Little Lawrence

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to go back and fix errors soon! Sorry

"Hurry up dad! We're going to be late!" Dean runs at his daughter, grabbing her by her backpack so she doesn't slide into the marble counters. "Dad!" She whines, pulling her backpack away from his hands. 

"Emma, we talked about this. You can't go running everywhere. You're going to get hurt. Slow down kiddo." Dean wiggles the backpack off her, and sets it down next to the bar stool. "Plot a squat and eat your eggs." 

Emma shrugs and climbs up onto the bar stool. "Mom said she's having a date this weekend. Am I staying over here?" 

Dean rubs his forehead, grabbing the salt and pepper shakers from the stoves ledge. "Sure thing, bud." He can tell Emma notices his annoyance when she looks down at her food and starts to hum. "I'm fine, really. I love when you stay over here. I just get mad when your mom does this. You should just live over here and when she doesn't cancel her weeks and has a clear schedule, she can get you." Emma shovels her eggs into her mouth. 

"Mom loves me." Emma scrunches her nose and sticks her tongue out at Dean. "You're just jealous she has a boyfriend." Emma grins as Dean shakes his head. "You know, if you asked her out on a date, she wouldn't have to have a boyfriend." 

Dean walks over and plants a kiss to the top of Emma's head. "I'm not looking for a girlfriend. And if I were, your mom and I still wouldn't be together. I got you out of this deal, and that's all I need. I love you, Emma." 

Emma groans, as flattening her hair on her head. "Dad, we need to leave. If we're late, the bus is leaving without us." 

Dean laughs and chugs Emma's glass of untouched apple juice. "Fine, fine. Let's get a move on."

Maybe this isn't how Dean hoped to spend his day. He planned on grabbing a coffee with a women he met outside of a yoga class next to Bobby's nicknack store. Lisa Braedan is a beauty. Too bad he will never get to know more of her. If she gets mad about the last minute canceled plans, she can blame Lydia. 

It's not like Dean wanted to spend his day with a bunch of whiny immature fourth graders. He didn't want to go out with a ton of the class moms on chaperone. He has no need to hear the ramblings of all of their rumors about the other parents failing marriages. But when your one night stand turns into a child, it doesn't matter what you want. Because the kid will turn out to be everything and the only thing you need. 

Well, almost everything. 

*** 

Castiel wakes up from the loud snoring next to him in bed. He looks at Claire's pale face. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. She looks to be happy. Almost. 

Castiel quietly rolls out from the covers and tucks the blanket back around her. 

He heads to the kitchen and turns the coffee pot on by hitting brew twice. Maybe he'll call the school today and tell the teacher Claire won't make it today. Why should Castiel have to take Claire on a bus, full of kids, to have a scavenger hunt at the museum. She'd probably rather go to the park. To the mall. Out to the movies. Or anything else. 

He hears the bed creak in the other room and a low yawn. He tries to focus on anything other than turning to see Claire once again with a distraught face. This girl has gone through too much already and he can't stand to see her look so cold. And he knows there's nothing he can do to fix it. 

"Hi." She says, flopping onto a chair at the small black table. She's still in the same dark hoodie she was in three days ago. Castiel forces himself to face her and he tries to give his best smile. She yawns into her hand and stands back up, "I think I'm going to shower. Will you be ready to go by 7?"

Castiel coughs, "Claire, do you want to stay home today? We could go out and do something fun. Anything you want." 

Claire shrugs, "no. I want to go to school. Dad always said it was important to-" her voice trails off and her eyes glass over with tears. "Anyways." She quickly turns around and marches to the bathroom. 

Castiel looks over at the wall of recently turned over photographs. He doesn't mind the fact that Claire flips them around every time she walks into the house. He gets it. Why would she want to stare at the pictures of her dad and mom? 

Castiel sometimes hopes that he'll be able to talk to Claire about the stories of the two growing up. Jimmy was his twin brother; they did everything together, so there would be no fault in the stories. But he doesn't, for her sake. Any mention of his name brings her to tears. Maybe one day it will hurt less. For the both of them.

Castiel swallows down a handful of dry Cheerios and a glass of tap water. He stretches out on the short couch in the tiny front room. He really needs to head back over to Jimmy and Amelia's old place. Sell a few things to save up for a real house. Somewhere where he can support Claire. A grubby old apartment isn't a fit for a growing kid.

When Jimmy died, Amelia went off her rocker. She went on to Claire about how she would find Jimmy. To a young child, that's confusing. Claire went through the trauma of hearing the police share the news about the car crash. And then the trauma of thinking he was still alive. When Amelia came to realistic terms of everything, she took a bottle of pills and popped each one down.

Castiel was the only name on the will. Every belonging was left in his name, even their kid. But he's not going to bring her back to that house. Not now at least. She has said she doesn't want to step a foot in there again. Now it's all the matter of getting himself to go over there during an off day. 

He doesn't realize how long he has spent on thinking about Claire, until she's fully dressed in front of him. Hair pulled out of her face in a tight braid. She's wearing a long sleeve black t shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "You going to get ready?" 

Castiel grins and stands up, hugging Claire and kissing her head. "I'll be right back out. I'll rinse off quick." Claire nods and strolls over to the pantry, pulling out a bowl and cereal.

***

Castiel looks around and sees the mothers all drooling over the freckled face man in a leather jacket, pulling up into view in his 1967 Impala. A girl with straight hair runs out of the car, nearly flinging herself into a hug with one of the other kids. "Hey! Emma! Slow it down!" 

Castiel stares at his bowlegs, quickening in pace as he follows his daughter. At least he's not the only man here. That's refreshing. He's never had a child of his own so he's never had to think about the annoying qualities of the PTA moms gossip- until today. What concern is it to them if this women, Charlie, is engaged to another women? Apparently responding with, "that's amazing," isn't the response they were hoping for.

Dean's daughter, Emma, smacks into Claire. Claire tumbles backwards and falls hard against the sidewalk. Castiel knows he can't yell at another persons kid, but come on! He looks down at Claire, she's emotionless. Staring at her now scratched up hands. Cas lifts her up and bends down to his knees. "Hey! Anyone have some neosporin and bandaids?" He doesn't mean to sound so frantic, but Claire has blood leaking slowly from her palms. 

Another woman walks over and smiles, spraying her hands down and wiping them up with tissues. "Don't worry, they're only small scrapes. Nothing to worry about." Castiel thanks her and hugs Claire to his slide. 

"Emma, what do we say?" The green eyed man stops a few feet away from Castiel and stares down. Emma smirks and shrugs. "Emma, you're old enough to know what I mean. I told you to stop running. Say you're sorry." 

Emma smirks and rolls her eyes, "sorry." She quickly takes off again, laughing to one of her friends. Dean wants to pull his hair out. His girl is a pain in the ass. Sure, he loves her, but he admits the difficulty that comes with raising her.

"Sorry about my daughter. I'm Dean Winchester." He smiles at Claire, "you okay?"   
He gets no reaction from her. What is the kids problem? It's just a couple of scrapes. 

"Castiel Novak." The two shake hands and Dean feels his face fluster with red when he feels the hard grip when there hands meet. But when he drops his hand, it goes right back around Claire's shoulder.

Dean turns around and yells at Emma to come back over. She slinks back over, and Dean threatens to hold her hand if she can't calm down. So she quickly stands still, looking around. "Hey, Cas, you know if the teacher announced the groups yet?" 

Castiel looks around, "I'm not sure. What one is the teacher?" 

Dean laughs, "you don't know your kid's teacher?" 

Castiel licks his lips over. The look from Claire is enough to give him a warning that incoming tears are soon to rain down if he brings up Jimmy and Amelia. So instead he shrugs, "yeah, guilty." 

Dean laughs and points to the man with a green sucker, "Gabriel. If you were wondering." He cups his hands and shouts, "Gabe!" 

Gabriel rolls his eyes and walks over, "where's Lydia? I do far more enjoy her presence than yours, Deano." 

Dean laughs and bows, "you love me." He stands up straight, "and she said she was swamped with work. I don't know how running a women's group piles up so much work. But you'd have to take that up with her." Gabriel chuckles and high fives Emma. 

Gabriel sees Castiel and Claire and smiles. "Hi, you must be Castiel. A face for the name at last." Cas nods at that. Gabriel reaches into his pocket and gives Claire a jolly rancher. "How you holding up kiddo?" Claire shrugs and takes the candy, slowly unwrapping it. "We're going to have a fun day. Don't you worry Claire."

Gabriel grabs out wrinkled paper from his pockets and grins, "looks like you two are teaming up for the day. You'll have Claire, Emma, Alex, and Krissy." 

Dean claps his hands, "four. Yeah four is totally manageable." 

Gabriel laughs, "yeah. You tools are capable." He goes to walk off to announce to the other parents. Dean shouts, "say hi to Sam for me!" That instantly gets a quick eye roll and Gabriel rubbing his hands down his face. Abruptly flipping Dean off in the least noticeable fashion. 

Castiel stares between the teacher strutting off and Dean who's grinning like he won a prize. "What was that about?" Castiel doesn't mean to step over his boundaries, but when the teacher rolls his hand and slips the middle finger nonchalantly, he wants the details. 

Dean laughs and shakes his head, "I-uh-" he smiles again. "My little brother, Sam, he and Gabe are dating. I like teasing him about it." Dean licks his tongue over his lips, "I'm not a complete jerk, sorry if that came off that way. It's just a family thing. Do you have-" 

Castiel raises his voice a note higher and claps his hands together loudly. "Hey, Claire, do you think you could go rally up the rest of the Fantastic Four for me?" Claire stares at Cas and nods, she blocks the sun from her eyes, trying to spot out the others.

When Claire starts pacing away, Dean pats Emma's back, "you can go on and help too." 

Castiel bites his tongue and makes eye contact with Dean. "Hey, I probably should fill you in on this-" Castiel feels his heart throb inside his chest but he continues on. "Claire's my niece. Her dad and mom died this year, and they left her to me. Kind of new to the parent scene but if I can ask to maybe silence the family talk around her- well, that'd be the best." 

Dean doesn't feel his body shift forward. All he knows is that his hand is now cupping Castiel's side with one hand. And his opposite hand is slowly wrapping its way around him for a hug. He watches Castiel's pupils dilate and he feels him jump under his touch. Shit. Dean can't get himself to form words, all he can do is pull back from the hug and stare at Cas.

Castiel lays his hand on Dean's shoulder and smiles. "Thank you." He pulls his hand back down to his side and back ups when he hears Claire, Emma, and the other girls come racing back over. Claire isn't smiling, but she isn't frowning either, and that's an accomplishment. "You want to get on the bus, Claire?" Claire nods and tugs at Castiel's sleeve.

"I'm going to sit with Krissy." Castiel gives them a thumbs up and smiles at Emma.

Emma points to Alex and smirks, "dad I'm going to go to. Alex was telling me about her pet iguana." Dean grins at Cas and points.

"Castiel, would you care to sit with me and chat. If you have a pet iguana, do share. I hear that's all of the rage lately." Maybe Dean is embarrassing himself here. But when he hears a low laugh erupt from Castiel, it all feels worth it. 

Thankfully the four girls all choose seats in a row. Dean and Cas squeeze into the seat behind Alex and Emma. Cas makes sure to keep a close eye on Claire who's in the row ahead of the others. 

When Dean has stood up and adjusted his spot several times, the rest of the parents and Gabriel climb up onto the bus getting seats. Gabriel yells out over the kids, telling them the museum has offered to put together lunches for students. He goes over the importance of the buddy system. And how the adults need to check in by noon.

The bus takes off shortly after. Castiel feels excited for something. What it is, he's not sure. Is it the fact that Claire hasn't broken into tears once today? Is it the enjoyable memories of past museum trips he's been on? Or is it even the man sitting next to him who makes him feel tingly in all the right places. Castiel groans softly when he feels Dean's hand grip onto his thigh. 

"Sorry, man." Dean's face is pale and he's clutching the seat in front so tightly so he doesn't fall out into the aisle. Castiel coughs and scoots closer to the window, hoping he can give Dean more room to scoot in or enough room for Dean to not accidentally come in close touch of his dick. Game over if that happens. 

"It's okay," Castiel feels bad watching Dean's entire body sliding at every turn the bus takes. "Here," he wraps his arm around the bottom of Dean's waist, pulling him in closer so he doesn't slide out. Castiel realizes that this may look rather skeptical to the other parents and kids so he slowly hides his hand under the back of Dean's coat. Dean doesn't say a word, instead he lets his leg brush against Castiel's. 

Dean carries the conversation as if nothing happened. Castiel's arm is there for support and that's it. "I was once unbuckled when my dad took me out to the grocery store, the cop who stopped us sure was pissed off. But no, load an entire class of kids onto a seat buckle less bus, and call it safe." That awards Dean with one of Castiel's soft smiles.

***   
When Castiel bends over onto the ground to tie Alex's shoes, Dean spots the small back of Castiel's skin where his shirt rolled up. His back, from what it looks like, has lean muscles gliding over his soft tanned skin. Dean begun dozing off, thinking about sinking his tongue into Castiel's rear, licking him open.

Krissy and Claire start tugging onto his coat asking him if he could hurry up. That's when he blurts out, "I could lick that." Staring at Cas has left him speechless. Dean has no other choice than to stumble his words and point at the ice cream cooler. "Yeah, girls, how about getting some cones?" He realizes the red creeping up Castiel's neck and he smiles. The two watch the girl's race over to line up and Castiel laughs, whispering closer to Dean's ear, "I could go for a giant cone." Dean coughs loudly and feels his eyes widen. 

Dammit. If only Dean could rip the clothes off this man in a manner of seconds. But he can't for several reasons. The first being public indecency. Sure, Deans had close calls with other individuals before, but not to the point of being fucked on the ground. And the other completely horrid reason being, there's too many kids. Dean could bypass the first difficulty, but children in view cut that off completely. 

Castiel smirks and starts strolling off to meet up with the group.

Dean pulls out his wallet and hands over a handful of cash. How come icecream is so expensive? They better have gotten the ingredients from the other side of the world. 

Claire and Alex chose a strawberry and chocolate ice cream sandwich. Emma wanted a cup of dip n dots, Krissy chose a frozen lemonade cup, and Castiel, indeed, got a drumstick cone. Dean would rather be hit in the groin than have to watch Castiel's tongue work, what could only be wonders, in the middle of the group. 

Dean laughs nervously and pats Emma's head, "I'll be back, I'm going to get a drink of water from the fountain." Thankfully Cas doesn't mind staying back letting the girls continue eating alongside him. 

Castiel gets a few glares from the other groups. And several kids point at them, whining that they didn't get anything. But what can you do? Castiel smiles to the four lovely girls and he realizes he was put in the cool group. Or at least he would like to think they all are. 

***  
But Mr.Winchester, I really want that tiger." Dean rubs his forehead. Why did he decide to load the kids up with ice cream? Oh right, maybe he shouldn't share his sexual fantasies out loud. Dean is going to start yelling. 

Claire has opened up quite a lot. She and Krissy are locked arm in arm. She's persuaded Krissy to join in on the laughter over Dean's age. Which, yes, he realizes he isn't an old man. But God do children like to point out the facts that he has small creases by his eyes. And that all of his classic lines are way too old for them to understand. Which Castiel laughs softly at each time. Dean at least feels some accomplishment. 

Emma and Alex have grown closer also. They have evolved from the iguana talk and now Emma won't stop nagging Dean by yanking onto his jacket sleeve. "Dad! We need to get a pet!" Hell no. Dean raises his eyebrow and shakes his head.

"Mr. Winchester! You never answered me! I want the tiger!" Dean spins back around and Krissy is throwing a fit clutching the tiger in her fists so hard that Dean thinks he's moments away from seeing a dismembered stuffed animal. 

Castiel was looking at the wall with insects closed in frames but he finally decides to rescue Dean from the constant high pitched pleads. "Krissy, what's wrong?" 

Krissy crosses her arms, "he won't let me get the tiger." She pouts her lip hoping for a sympathy vote. Castiel squats down onto the ground in front of her and waves Dean away with the other three. 

"Krissy, Dean bought you guys ice cream. As your lovely chaperons, we aren't supposed to get things. And you're old enough to slide by without this one. Right?" 

Krissy frowns and Castiel feels his heart drop. That's the same face Claire makes at him all the time. "Fine." She doesn't blink and Castiel sighs. Great. First cry of the day. Castiel never has been around too many kids, he wonders if there's an age that the crying dies out. He thought it was infants and possible second graders who cried. He figured fourth graders started to mellow down and stay that way until puberty. Maybe not. Maybe that was just him. 

"What's wrong?" Castiel pats her shoulder. God he's going to feel this in his knees and thighs when he stands back up. 

"My mom loves tigers." Castiel looks at the animal. The price tag is dangling off of it. The original price of 30 dollars is marked over with dark red marker that reads $24.99. 

"Well you're mom can always come back here and buy it. If she collects them, it'll be here waiting." 

Krissy clenches her jaw. "My mom is dead." Fuck. Castiel sees her eyes glass over with a sheet of water. 

"Oh." Castiel looks over at Dean and the girls hitting each other with stuffed neon snakes. Thankfully they all seem a bit more distracted than usual. "Hey come here, it's okay." Castiel hugs her quickly and pats her head, "alright, you sure it's the tiger you want?" He is met with hopeful eyes and a growing smile. "Okay hand it over, I'm going to pay but I'm holding onto the bag until we get back to the bus, okay?" Krissy nods her head and Cas tells her to run back over to the group. 

When they walk out Dean grins at Cas. "You bought her the fucking tiger didn't you?" Castiel bites his lip and hides the bag behind his back. 

"You're delusion, Winchester. Of course not." 

Dean laughs and winks, "keep telling yourself that buddy." 

Castiel can't help but blush. Dean has that affect. 

***   
"Dad! Do you see how big that bone is!" Emma is nearly screeching from the opposite side of the dinosaur exhibit. All three girls run after her and Dean puts a check mark next to dinosaur exhibit. So far they've only gone to three sections of the museum. Dinosaurs, mythical creatures, and rocks. Which, Dean isn't complaining. They really are cool. 

Castiel is leaning against a railing, next to Emma. He points up and smiles, "it says that guy has a tail that's 45 feet long." Emmas mouth falls wide open and she taps Claire's shoulder. "Do you guys have any ideas why that is?" All four of the girls shake there heads. Castiel grins, "having that big of a tail helped them keep balance when they ran. Can you girls imagine that?"

Claire laughs. A honest true laugh. "That'd be terrible!" Emma nods and then points toward another section before taking off. Castiel will not start to tear up. Dear God, send help. Cas hasn't heard anything genuinely happy come from Claire in the longest time. Dean walks over with a grin from ear to ear.

"When did you learn about dinosaurs? Don't tell me you had a Dino collection." Castiel punches him playfully in the shoulder. 

"No. I just do a lot of reading. Just give me anything and I'll read it." Castiel shrugs, "education was important in my family. Jimmy- my brother and I, we used to make up trivia games on road trips. Who ever could name the most facts would win. It was really stupid. But I know a little of everything now." 

Dean wants to wrap his arms around Castiel. Any time he talks about his brother, he can't help but feel terrible. If anything happened to Sammy, Dean would be a wreck. Instead Dean stretches his shoulders out, "man, all me and my brother did was listen to our Walkman and put spoons in each others mouths when one fell asleep." 

Castiel's eyes are almost staring into Dean's soul. "Your brother sounds very nice." 

Dean's eyes fall down to Castiel's lips and then back up to his eyes. Dean feels weak at his knees. He lets out a nervous breath and he looks at his phone that began flashing. "Hey- it's almost twelve. The kids need to get some fuel."

Dean whistles and the girls look up and slowly walk over. All of them laughing and whispering amongst each other. 

When they meet with the other groups of parents, Gabriel scribbles a checkmark next to all of the kids names. He claps his hands together when each of the kids are accounted for. "Guys- go get a tray from the counter and get in line by the back. They're going to give your food out."

Castiel jumps back from the running stamped of children and Dean laughs at him. 

Once all the kids find their way back to the tables one by one, Alex glares at Dean and Cas. "You need something?" 

She points to all of the other parents, gathering at one table together, away from the kids. "Oh, right. What? You guys don't want us to sit with you?" Dean raises his eyebrow. How dare they. He's awesome.

Claire looks at Cas and bites her lip. "Claire, do you want me to stay?" Castiel's stomach is tight. What if he leaves and Claire cries? What if he walks away and she panics thinking he's leaving her? 

Claire mumbles, "it'd be better if we just ate alone so we can all talk." Castiel laughs and pats her on the head. "Sorry," she whispers. 

Castiel scoots out from the table and winks at Claire, "I'll leave you girls alone for now. Don't you are wander off. We're meeting back up when everyone is done." He is still hesitant to leave, but Claire seems happy. God does it feel good to see Claire happy. 

Dean scoots out after him and rolls his eyes at the group. "You just lost the coolest member." 

Castiel walks over to Gabriel and the parents table. He smiles and Gabriel laughs, "what did the girls kick you out of the table?" He shrugs, "something like that."

Dean squeezes in between Castiel and another mother, Ruby. Her eyes are glaring. If she didn't look so pissed off, Dean would've said she looked attractive. Gabriel hands sandwiches to both Dean and Cas, "here. Eat up. They were short lunches so I had to pay for some more." Dean laughs at that. 

Gabriel rolls his eyes and whispers at Dean, "it's your brothers money, jackass." 

Dean growls at that but takes the sandwich down in a few bites. Kids are tiring. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he looks down to empty hands. He guesses he was so tired that it drained him of every other thought. Except for his thoughts about Cas. God those haven't stopped once.

He hear's Castiel's voice wash back into his focus and he coughs, "yeah?" 

Castiel points at his half of the sandwich, "I'm actually quite full from earlier, you want it?" 

Dean nods and winks. Why did he have to wink? Fuck. He watches Castiel's cheeks flush rose petal red. He can't help but fall into a trance staring at Cas. He feels far too happy to be looking at him. It's not like he's naked, he's fully dressed. Oh god. What would Castiel look like naked? Would his skin glisten when he's pressed against his bed? What sounds would he make? Would they vibrate down his throat if Dean kissed him?

Dean feels his stomach warming and he shakes his head, he sets down the sandwich and gulps. "Sorry Cas, I'm not hungry. Could you excuse me?" He almost runs from his seat to the bathroom doors. 

A good ten minutes rolls by and the door creaks. "Dean, are you okay? Are you sick?" Castiel knocks on the closed stall door. Thankful he knows it's Dean because no one else is in the bathroom but the two of them. 

Dean coughs, "no Cas. I'm okay. Why are you here?"

Dean sees Castiel's back slide down the wall through the crack in the stall. Is he really going to sit on the ground? It could be dirty. 

Castiel grunts trying to stretch out his legs once he's on the ground. "You seemed like you were going to be sick. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. And also because Gabriel said the groups had another hour left before we get back to the bus." Castiel yawns loud enough for Dean to hear. "Gabriel said he would meet us in the human body exhibit. He said the girls would be fine with him until you're better." 

Dean rubs his face. He can't be the shitty parent hiding in the stalls because he's scared of getting another boner thinking about another adult. One who just happens to be raising a child who could very well be one of his own kids new friends. He stands up, zipping his pants back up. He unlocks the door and slowly walks out. "Sorry, I'm okay." 

Castiel throws an arm out and Dean reaches for it, helping boost Castiel back up. "You still don't look at ease. Is there anything I could help with?" 

Yes. Dean gulps and shakes his head, "nah." He doesn't let his focus from Castiel go. 

Castiel steps closer to Dean and puts his hand on his shoulder, "Dean, if something's wrong you can tell me. I need to know if you need help with anything or who to even go to to get that help." 

Dean coughs, mumbling out "it was just my dick, okay?" 

Castiel squints and watches Dean turn away to look at the hand dryer. A laugh erupts from his mouth. "Okay, I get it. Jerking off in the bathroom stall. I'm sorry I interrupted that." 

Dean rolls his eyes, "no, don't be. I shouldn't have been anyway." 

Castiel laughs and wipes his eyes, "considering this is a child, your child's, field trip, I would have to agree. But hey, they'll learn about that some time later. It happens. Thankfully it was just me walking in and not a kid." 

Dean's entire face is blushing over. "Yeah, thankfully it was you. Sorry though."

Castiel shrugs, "I don't judge. What were you thinking about when you..." Castiel bites his tongue and shoves his fists into his pockets. "I don't mean- I'm not- I just-" he clears his throat and looks at Dean. "Just interested. Since we are at a children's outing today. Seems like a strange place, y'know?"

Dean can't get himself to face Cas. "Was just thinking about someone. Guess I got carried away?" 

Castiel smirks, "who? Your wife? Girlfriend?" 

Dean almost laughs at that. "No wife. Definitely not. Never been married. And I'm not seeing anyone." 

Castiel slowly walks over to Dean, so he's standing in front of him. "Give me a hint." 

Dean feels his heart racing and he can feel breaths of air hit against his face. "Just some guy." 

Castiel smiles, "lucky guy." 

Dean's heart nearly leaps from his chest. Sure, he had a feeling Castiel would be interested in men. But now it's verified. He's half positive it was also verified that Castiel is interested in Dean. "Real lucky." 

He watches Castiel's eyes gaze over his entire face and he nearly breaks. If he doesn't kiss him, he's a goner. 

But instead, Dean doesn't have to work himself up for it. He hears a crinkle from the plastic bag being dropped to the ground. And he feels Castiel's mouth smush into his. His lips are partially chapped. But they're also incredibly soft. It feels like he's tasting a whole new creation. It's not quite like anyone else he's kissed. Castiels stubble brushes when the kiss lingers. His tongue pleading against Dean's lips until he lets it brush into his mouth, slotting against his. 

Dean really lets himself go. All of his senses and worries telling him he shouldn't be doing this; not now at least, are washed away. He clears his mind and let's his heart take over. He cups his hands on Castiel's face, letting them fall down to his shoulders, and then his waist. He tightens the space between the two and spins Castiel around with him, so Castiel is pressed against the wall. 

Dean thinks he's in control. Everything happening is because Castiel is following his lead. But he knows he is terribly wrong when Castiel slides his cold hands under the hem of Dean's shirt. Slowly rubbing his way up his chest. Dean feels his knees wobble and Castiel takes his moment to bring one leg around Dean's torso. So that's how this is going to be. 

Dean smiles into the kiss and lifts Castiel's leg higher, and then he follows to the other. Castiel is straddling to his chest like a fucking koala bear. Castiel's soft moans are echoing into Dean's throat. This is definitely better than what he could only imagine. 

Castiel pulls away, nearly breathless and Dean smirks at him, "wow." 

Castiel huffs and shakes his head staring into Dean's eyes. He kisses Dean again, this time gentler. 

Dean, still holding Cas, trails his lips from Castiel's mouth, down the side of his neck. Sucking against his tan skin. Feeling electrify shoot through him every time Castiel groans into Dean's hair. He smiles when Castiel's hands grip tighter into his shoulders. He feels Castiel's legs bump up and down his waist as he hits his sweet spot. 

Cas could go on forever. But when Dean's phone goes off with the song "heat of the moment," it sort of kills his mood. Dean rolls his eyes, "ugh shit. Sorry Cas. It's Sam." 

"Yeah, hello?" Dean coughs into the phone, trying to get his voice to a normal sound and not a lustful mess. 

"Dean, why is Gabriel taking care of your group? Are you sick or something?"

Dean, still slotting between Castiel, who is wrapped like a snake around him, laughs. "Yeah, something like that Sammy." 

"If you're not coughing up a lung, you need to get back to your group, Dean." 

Dean can almost visualize a glaring bitch face. "Yeah, yeah. We're heading there." 

Sam sighs, "really? Who's we? Are you hooking up at your daughters field trip? Keep it in your pants." 

Dean didn't mean to include a mystery person into conversation with his nagging brother. But it just slipped out. "Shut up." Dean feels Castiel's eyes still staring at him. "Gotta go Sammy, I'll tell Gabe to keep it in his pants when he heads back to your place tonight." 

Sam laughs, "whatever, jerk. Goodbye." 

"Okay, bitch." Dean hangs up the phone and smiles at Castiel. "Sorry, so what do you say about getting back to our group before Gabriel finds out about this also." 

Castiel kisses Dean quickly again and unhooks his legs, sliding down from his hold. "Race you." 

***   
"Deano!" Gabriel yells with cupped hands. All of the girls are oblivious to the surroundings. They're all pointing at the creepy lungs encased in a sealed glass display. "Feeling better?" 

Castiel is out of breath from booking it behind Dean, trying to catch up. His hair is even more of a disgruntled mess then it was at the beginning of the day. Gabriel looks between Castiel and Dean and rolls his eyes. "I can see Cassy really helped you feel better Dean." 

Dean stares at Gabriel. That little bitch. Sam totally told him. 

"Before you ask and push blame, no Sammy said nothing. Maybe if you want to go incognito you shouldn't leave hickeys on someone's throat. Kind of obvious."

Castiel's eyes bulge and he elbows Dean in the ribs. Dean pats Gabriel's back, "you got it chief." 

Gabriel waves at the two and looks at his phone, "on that note I'm going to go catch up with the other groups and see if they're doing okay. Keep it G-rated guys." 

Dean smirks at Castiel and Castiel squints, trying hard to throw him a face of anger. But it mainly looks as if Cas is trying to hide a laugh.

Claire runs over when she turns around to see the two. "You have to look at this! It looks so gross!" She tugs at Castiel's arms and he quickly follows behind her so his arm isn't ripped off. 

Castiel sees a heart cut in half, one side displaying the outside and the other showing what it looks like on the inside. "Completely gross," he laughs ruffling her hair. 

Claire turns around, trying to comb her now messy hair with her fingers. She looks up at him to complain but instead she looks at Dean and back at Cas. "What's that?" She points at the not so hidden hickey on Castiel's adams apple. The three other girls all look up from the glass to Claire pointing at Cas. 

Castiel smiles, "take it away Winchester." 

Dean blushes, "so girls, when I was sick, Cas had to help me. When he walked up behind me though, I ugh, jumped. I- um, I hit him in the throat. Yeah, that works." Dean laughs, "so hitting him left a bruise. Like they do."

Claire's face grows cold and she glares at Dean. "You hurt my uncle?"

Dean looks at Castiel and nods, "yeah something like that." 

Claire rolls her eyes and stands in front of Cas, "don't hurt him." 

Castiel's hand brushes over her shoulder and he crouches down, "it was accident. Trust me, Dean isn't going to hurt me." He stands back up to Dean's level and winks quickly, "I don't think Dean could if he tried."

Emma laughs and high fives Castiel, while she manages to get all three of the others chanting "ooh burn!" 

"Yeah yeah yeah. Let's just finish up this day and get back to the buses," Dean groans, obviously offended.

***   
The bus ride is the same usual delight of uneasy shaking and bumps. Almost forcing Dean to spring over the seat when they hit a pothole. 

"So, Cas, maybe we could do this again?" Dean raises his eyebrow hoping Castiel gets the hint. But he also hopes Castiel doesn't think sex is all Dean wants. Sure that'd be fun, but really being with someone would also. Dean feels light headed thinking about what it would be like if things go well between them. He'd have to tell Emma.

Castiel obviously doesn't catch his hint though. "What? You want to go on another field trip together?" 

Dean grins and bumps his shoulder on Castiel's, "I was asking you on a date, you baby."

Castiel rolls his eyes, "I am not a child Dean." He looks at Dean's eyes wide in anticipation. "But I would love to go on a date with you. When?" 

Dean wants to kiss him. Everything inside him is bursting with happiness and excitement. "Tonight?" 

Castiel points at Claire and Emma, sitting two rows ahead of them. "So the kids going to date crash?" 

Dean nods, "yeah, right. I guess not. That's alright. Next time."

Castiel rubs his thumb over Dean's knuckles and frowns, "yeah. Next time." He keeps circling his thumb over Dean's hands. "You better not hold out on me, Winchester. I'm going to be expecting this." 

The bus ride back seemed to drag on forever. Maybe it was just because Dean and Castiel both felt equal holes in their chest. Someway, it could turn out to be the one that got away. What if a week from now Castiel can't go out? What if Dean in the next few days realizes he would rather date someone else? And vice versa. 

Dean helps Castiel boost up from his seat, and Dean lets the girls take off down the aisle before him. Castiel smiles at Krissy, the stuffed tiger held close to her chest. When they step off the bus, Alex runs to a women with a shirt pixie, in uniform. 

"Claire, Emma, Krissy! Come here!" They all rush over, even Dean and Cas. Because what else would they be doing if not trying to get their daughters to wrap it up so they can get home. 

"Can you all spend the night?" Dean looks at Emma, bouncing on her heels. And Claire, twirling her hair on her finger when she bites her lip. 

Krissy nods her head "as long as I call to the house." 

Dean stares at Jody, "nice to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester." 

Jody's smile is warm. "Nice to met you. Could your two daughters come over?" 

Dean looks at Claire and Emma, "actually Emma's my kid. Claire lives with Cas." 

She looks between Castiel and Dean and grins, "okay. Sorry, I just thought. Well if they can, I can take them with me right now. I was planning on ordering a few pizzas today for dinner. And I'm sure Alex will have pajamas for them to wear." 

Dean shrugs, "Emma do you want to go?" Emma's face says it all. She hugs her arms around Dean and then springs off, hugging Alex and Krissy. 

Castiel looks down at Claire. Her face is full of confusion. "Claire, if you want to go, you can. If you need anything you can call me and I will pick you up." Claire looks at all of the girls and hugs Castiel's torso. 

"Thank you," her voice says quietly. Castiel gives a thumbs up to Jody. The three adults all exchange numbers and Jody winks at them while mouthing, "have a good night off."

Hell. They both have a night off. It looks like the big man gave them their wish. Or maybe not God. Considering their wish was to spend a not so innocent night together. None the less, they both owe a big thanks to whomever set this up. Dean winks at Cas as soon as the girls walk away with Alex's mom. "So Cas- were both free tonight." 

Castiel grins, "yes, it would look so." 

Dean wants to smash their mouths together, but he'll try to keep the public safe right now. "So?" 

Castiel raises his eyebrow, "so what?" 

Dean rolls his eyes, "what are you going to make me beg?"

Castiel rubs his hand down Dean's shoulder to his wrist, keeping strong eye contact while he makes Dean's arm hair raise. "Not yet." 

Dean gulps. Fuck. How is he supposed to stay calm and collected when Cas is being a seductive little shit. Castiel starts walking off and Dean watches his hips sway to the parking lot, "where are you going?" 

Castiel turns around stopping at Dean's car door, "my place or yours?" 

Dean unlocks the car and jogs over quickly, throwing himself into the driver's seat. "Mine works just fine." 

***

The car ride wasn't as sexually tempting as Dean would've thought. Though, don't get him wrong, he was very glad for that. He didn't want to pull over onto a suburban neighborhood street to receive a blowjob and more importantly, a ticket. 

Instead Castiel laughed at Dean's witty jokes. And Dean smiled at every one of Castiel's childhood stories. Dean is almost envious of Castiel's life. 

His mother and father were strict, but also kind. They wanted to help people. Castiel and Jimmy were their only kids, but they took in several people off of the streets and gave them a home. That's admirable. 

Dean tells Castiel that he really changed their lives and Castiel shakes his head and smiles, "no, they changed mine." He sees Dean glance at him, looking at him like the sun is shining out of his body. "Anyone could be nice. It doesn't take a lot. I learned so much from them and all I had to do was share a room with my brother. They really did it all." 

Dean can't get himself to stop smiling. He likes to think he would have turned out the same if life didn't throw so many curve balls at him when he was so young. 

Dean's mother died. He remembers her and misses her, but there aren't billions of great memories. He defiantly had it rough. His dad, a totally emotional wreck, would leave on long weekends when Dean was going into his teen years. He kept his secret love rendezvous a secret. Until he came home one day and told the boys to get in the car and come out to meet his fiancé and son. Dean hated it. But he couldn't hate his dad, so instead he shook his dad's hand in congratulations and met their son, Adam, and then took his dad's car and drove off with Sammy in the passenger seat back home. 

It's a weird feeling to watch your own father dedicate his life to his other family. Not once did he come see Dean's teachers or watch his cheer competitions. But that's not what bothered him, what truly did was seeing Sammy's face drop into a frown every time it was game day and their dad forgot to drive over. Those moments cut like blades. That's when Dean decided to never let Sam go a day without praise. Either it be, "good job Sam! You went to the potty," or "I'm so proud of you. Get your schoolwork done. You could go far enough- maybe even go to Stanford." Which he indeed did. 

By the time the impala pulls up into the garage, Castiel and Dean have relived their childhood. That's the most both of them have ever shared about themselves. And it was all in the span of thirty minutes. 

Dean jumps out from the car and runs around to Castiel's side, trying to help him with the door. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that," Castiel smiles reaching for Dean's hand. As soon as Dean pulls him up, Castiel wraps his arms around Dean's neck. "Just kiss me." Dean doesn't have to be told twice. 

Dean pushes Castiel back, still embraced in his arms, so he can close the car's doors. "You're so hot," Castiel's voice is raw and low. "Dean," Castiel groans against Dean's lips, vibrating his call down Dean's throat. 

"Can we not even make it into the house?" Dean laughs feeling Castiel's fingers trace the rim of his jeans. 

Castiel pulls his hands in Dean's hair and Dean nearly turns into a puddle. He shrugs his jacket off, pulling Castiel in by the belt, undoing it with shaky hands." Castiel helps wiggle out of his pants and strips Dean's shirt off followed by his own. 

Dean backs up, breathless, gaping at Castiel's tight tan stomach and sharp hip bones. The man could cut someone with those. And hell yes does Dean want to find out if that's possible. He drops his own pants, kicking his ankles out from them. He spins Castiel around, bending his back down against the hood of the Impala. 

"Fuck," Dean rubs his hands over Castiel's chest, "how the hell are you so beautiful?" Castiel pants, hooking his ankles around Dean's torso. He slides his hands down, pulling Dean's underwear down a few inches hoping Dean gets the memo. 

Dean groans, feeling his erection rub against Castiel and he pulls his boxers down quickly, letting them fall to his ankles. He then lifts Castiel's ass upwards from the hood, pulling them down his thighs. 

Castiel moans rutting up against Dean and Dean lets Castiel grip his nails into his shoulder blades. Dean looks down at Cas, "fuck. The lube is all inside." Castiel frowns, nipping against Dean's neck. Dean kisses Castiel's forehead and backs up. "Wait, hold up."

Dean runs to the back of his car, lifting the trunk and grabbing out a backpack. He laughs, "bingo!" He runs back over to Cas and rips a small package in his teeth. "Protection babe." Castiel smiles, pulling Dean closer. 

Dean grins, pulling on the condom and coating it with a hand full of lube. "I'm kind of rusty-" Dean laughs, kissing Castiel's chest. Castiel shakes his head, buckling his hips up. 

Dean stretches Castiel open with wet fingers, taking his time to slide in farther, trying to do it as gently as he can. Castiel moans when Dean's finger scratches against his prostate. "Dean!" Castiel's hair is a sloppy mess, falling in front of his eyes. "Dean," Castiel chants again. 

Dean slides his fingers out slowly, watching Castiel's eyes bulge then slowly close. Dean licks his tongue over Castiel's lips and he slowly traces his tongue to Castiel's nipples. He rolls his tongue against them, taking the tip into his mouth with a small bite. Dean extracts a loud chant from Castiel that sounds foreign. Fuck if that's not the hottest of sounds. 

Dean moans as he slowly rocks himself into Cas. Castiel's entrance is wet and hot. Dean moans Castiel's name, loosing all knowledge of every other word in existence but Castiel's name. 

Dean thrusts his hips in slow rolls, easing Castiel into it. Not wanting to start too fast and hurt him. Castiel's ankles cave into Dean's ass, forcing him to slam in harder. Castiel sets the pace for him. Moving his bent legs in quick runs. 

Dean hits his prostate and Castiel's neck bends back, sending chills down his stomach.   
Dean feels his belly run warm and he grips his hands into Castiel's hips. 

A loud moan belts from Dean's mouth and he feels a hot load leak into the condom. Castiel is breathless, panting underneath Dean. His dick throbbing against his stomach. Dean finds enough strength to pull out from Castiel and he ties the condom, setting it onto the floor. He looks down at Castiel who is nearly winded. 

Dean smiles and rubs the tip of Castiel's dick. His precome is sticky against his fingers and Dean smears it against Castiel's lower stomach. He takes the head of his cocks into his mouth and let's it sit against his tongue. 

Dean slowly works Castiel's length into his mouth almost entirely and then begins to let his head bob. The tugs in his hair make him only more encouraged. 

Dean moans against Castiel's cock and that sends him to the edge. Castiel's eyes scrunch and his converts up, his dick sliding from Dean's mouth. His hot load of come plasters to the side of Dean's mouth. "Shit. Fuck, sorry Dean," Castiel pants. 

Dean stands up, lifting Castiel into a sitting position. He brushes the side of his mouth with his finger, and then sucks it into his mouth. Dean dabs again at his lip, and smiles. He rolls his finger over Castiel's lips and kisses him. "So fucking good." 

*** 

When the two are finished, they decide to clean up in Dean's shower. Where a round two may or may not have taken place. Once they are dried off in their towels, Dean offers Castiel some of his fresh clothes. He decides Castiel looks beyond sexy in plaid. 

Dean tours Castiel to the rest of the house. Pointing towards the few family photos he has. Which are basically just his uncle Bobby, Sam, and him at holidays.

Dean grabs a bag of pasta from the cupboard and waves it at Cas. "Spaghetti, sound good? I make a mean sauce." 

The two find themselves slurping down a bowl of pasta and then sinking into the couch together. Their bellies are filled with so much food they think they may just explode.

Castiel cuddles into Dean’s arms when he starts the Lord of The Rings, hugging Castiel to his chest under a thin blanket.

***  
“Daddy? Are you going to pick me up? It’s eleven,” Dean hears his phone echoing a small kid's voice. He startles up and shakes Castiel. “Cas- the kids,” Dean cooes into his ear. Castiel jumps and searches for his phone under the blanket. Dean laughs winking at Cas, “not your phone, bud.”

Castiel looks and sees five missed calls from Jody’s phone. “We don’t have time for you to drop me back at my car. Can you drive Claire and I back after?” Dean kisses his cheek, stretching his arms and standing back up. 

“Let’s get going.” Castiel pops his shoulders back and yawns, quickly following Dean to the car. 

“Hey, Jody! I’m so sorry. We- I slept in late. Cas needed a ride so we will be there shortly. I am so sorry,” Dean panics into the phone. The impala is hauling down the street and he turns quickly into the neighborhood where she lives. 

“Dad! You’re late!” Emma says running to the door when the two knock. Dean ruffles her hair, “sorry bud. You and Claire just get in the car, okay?”

Claire hugs Jody, “thank you for letting me come over.” Jody nods and grins and the men. “It was no big deal. Anytime you want, just come over.”

Claire stops and stares at Castiel with a smirk cemented on her face. “What is it, Claire?” Cas says raising his eyebrow at her. She looks up at Dean and shrugs. 

Dean and Castiel thank Jody again and she just smiles, “and anytime you two need a night, just call. Your girls are lovely.”

Dean laughs and wipes his forehead on the way to the car. Even though the girls are inside the car and the windows are still up Dean whispers, “Cas- we should do this again. Next friday?” Castiel winks lowering into the seat.

“Isn’t that your shirt, dad?” Emma pipes up from the backseat. Dean coughs and looks over at Cas flaunting his pink and purple plaid shirt. He didn’t think the clothing swap through this morning. Castiel bites his lip and sucks in a breath of air. Dean debates making up some elaborate plot about how Cas got his shirt, but he can’t start lying when he’s the one who tells his daughter not to. He’s got to start doing what he preaches. 

“You know how you girls were at Jody’s last night? Well, Castiel came over and we had a sleepover. We watched movies, ate food, did some fun stuff. I shared my pajamas.” Which none of that was a lie. They did eat and watch a movie. And they defiantly did some fun stuff. 

Claire laughs and Emma lets out a small “ohhh.” Dean shrugs and looks to his side at Castiel. Claire giggles again and pokes Castiel’s shoulder from the back seat. “So you are dating?”

Castiel chokes on his tongue and Dean grins, “only if your uncle will take me.”

Emma grabs Claire’s hand and squeals, “we’re going to be sisters!”


End file.
